warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Madric
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Madric |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Farewell'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Madric is a ragged brown tabby tom with notched ears, and a scar across his muzzle. History In the Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :Madric is a kittypet who lives in Twolegplace. He confronts Ravenpaw and Barley after he accuses the two farm cats of trespassing on his land. Madric hisses upon seeing Ravenpaw and Barley near his fence, and begins to verbally attack the two cats, who claim they are only passing through. Ravenpaw notes that his ragged fur, scar on his muzzle, and notched ears suggests that he clearly wasn't afraid of a fight with other cats. He demands to know what Barley and Ravenpaw are doing on his land. :When Barley says that they are just passing through, and there's no need for worry, Madric springs down from his fence, and blocks Ravenpaw and Barley's path. Hissing, he tells the two traveling cats that they shouldn't be telling him what to worry about, and that he'll decide for himself whether or not Ravenpaw and Barley are a threat. He deduces that Ravenpaw and Barley are not kittypets, judging by how they smell, and when he discovers that they don't smell like the woodland nearby, he demands to know who they are and what they are doing there. Barley says that he and Ravenpaw live on a farm, and Ravenpaw cuts him off, quickly saying that he and Barley mean no harm. :Madric curls his lips and says that he doesn't like the looks of either cat. He nods to the Twoleg den on the other side of the fence, and says that it is his territory, and he claims all hunting rights in that specific part of the woods. He flat out tells Ravenpaw and Barley that they are unwelcome, so the two cats turn to leave. Angry, Madric springs after them, threatening them and saying that they won't get away that easily. As Ravenpaw scans the area, he sees the faces of more and more kittypets pop up, as well as a couple who look too mean and scrawny to belong to Twolegs. :As Ravenpaw and Barley turn to leave, they are suddenly pursued by Madric and the many kittypets who appeared near the fence. Yelling to Barley, the two cats attempt to run off, but only manage to deter some of the pursing kittypets, and Madric is not one of them. After managing to run a bit further and becoming more and more exhausted with each pawstep, Ravenpaw and Barley hear a joyful yowl, as if Madric was pleased that Ravenpaw and Barley are starting to tire out. :Soon, however, an orange she-cat joins the fray, eyes barely more than slits and back arched in an offensive manner. Barley exclaims that it's Violet, his sister. This causes the she-cat to turn and face the attacking kittypets, and makes Madric halt dead in his tracks. The kittypets behind him almost crash into him, and Madric hisses at Violet. He tells the she-cat to go away, and that Ravenpaw and Barley were trespassing on his territory. Violet tells Madric that his idea is nonsense, and explains to the hostile kittypet who the trespassing cats were; the black-and-white cat is her brother, Barley, and the black cat is his friend, Ravenpaw. She goes on to say that her brother and his companion are welcome anywhere, and she empathizes on anywhere. :Madric hisses and flicks his tail. He turns to the kittypets who managed to keep up with him, and tells them that they should go. He says that he doesn't think Ravenpaw and Barley will bother them again, but narrows his eyes as he tells Ravenpaw that he is way out of his depth, and says that the old cat should just go back to his nest. Violet says enough, and with one last hiss, the aggressive kittypets leave and give up their chase. :After their meeting, Violet later warns Ravenpaw and Barley to stay clear of Madric. The orange she-cat says that while she would like to think that Madric is all snarl and no bite, she doesn't trust him at all and tells them to just stay out of his way altogether. Quotes Notes and references de:Madricru:Мадрик Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Minor characters